I Want To Come Over
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Envy is feeling a bit angry these days. So he visits his favorite chibi to cheer him self up. Things don't go as plan and Envy ends up losing his memories! Oh noes! Its also yaoi! Later on Edward X Envy.
1. No Where To Go

I Want To Come Over

" Envy, you have been acting different lately" said Lust right out of the blue. The green haired teen glanced over at her with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

"You seem distracted. Is something the matter?" she pressed on. Envy just rolled his eyes and got up from the table he was sitting at.

"What ever is wrong, get over it and do your job" Lust said.

"It's not your damn business!" screamed a now furious Envy.

"It must be something big if it upsets you this quickly." she said with a bored tone.

"Shut up you damn whore!" with that said Envy punched the table breaking it in half. Dante walked in at that moment. She frowned.

"Now Envy how many times do I have to tell you to keep your anger in check?" She grab him by the ear dragging him to the door.

"Ow! It's Lust's fault! Stop that hurts! " he whined. She frowned and kicked him out of the house.

" Go for a walk and calm down" she slammed the door in his face.

Envy growled and kicked it and stormed off. "A WALK!? A WALK MY FUCKING ASS! ITS ALL LUST'S FAULT! STUPID BITCH! " he yelled as he walked.

After a while of walking around he finally cooled off. Envy sighed and found a log to sit on. "Its Greed's fault too! That prick!" Envy growled.

_Envy was sitting in a cafe alone, day dreaming out the window. A short black haired man walked in and stood behind the green haired homunculus. _

_" You know....you must be the ugliest one of all of the seven." Greed smirked, oh how he loved getting Envy railed up. _

_"Shut your fucking face you man whore!" Envy said throwing a plate at his head. _

_"Whoa.." Greed chuckled and ducked easily. _

_"Shut your mouth you ass hole!" Envy fumed. _

_" What is wrong...I didn't know you are so sensitive about your appearance. For the oldest homunculus you sure the most immature one.." _

_"I am not immature!" Envy stomp his feet down hard. The other people in the cafe watching what was going on. _

_Envy who hated unwelcome attention turned and left and as he was walking out of the building Greed spoke up. _

_"You know...out of all of us you will end up alone in the end" _

_Envy frowned and continued to walk. _

"Damn you Greed!" Envy punched the ground. He frowned and sighed softly.

Back at Dante's mansion Sloth spoke up.

" Is it wise to let Envy out alone? I mean he is the only one who doesn't know about the new Homunculus around." 

_"_Don't worry. If he dies I just create another Envy...I'm not too worried. Envy is strong....I'm interested in who is creating these new homunculi. Perhaps Envy can be our test subject on finding out their strengths and weaknesses" Dante explained.

"I see" Sloth replied.

"Perhaps he will even find out why they were created." Dante spoke up while sipping tea. Lust sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't screw this up" she paused and glanced to her right. "He has a tendency to do that"

"I know" Dante sighed.

Envy walked around the forest yawning. He was getting tried. Both sleepy and of the mansion. He had a idea. He would go bug the hell out of his favorite chibi He dashed off with haste.

************************************

"HOW DARE THAT OLD HAG CALL ME SHORT!!!!" Edward screamed kicking in the door to his apartment.

"Aww....Chibi-kun. Damn that old hag. Damn her to the seven level of hell." Envy spoke up sitting on the couch near by.

Edward's eyes widen "Envy!" he screamed and formed his metal arm into a blade. "What are you doing here!"

"Put that away Chibi-kun...I'm not here to fight. I just want some company"

"Company!?" Edward screamed.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Envy asked blinking.

"Yes!!!" he screamed. "Why not bug your friends or something! Why me?"

"Why not?" Envy asked cheerfully.

Edward frowned. "Fine...just don't break anything"

"Yay!" Envy sheered and laid back on the couch.

Edward frowned "I still don't trust you at all...how do I know that when I turn my back you won't stab it?" he asked.

Envy looked hurt and was about to say something when he sensed something. Edward blinked watching him with confusion.

The green hair teen got up "Stay here, lock the windows and doors" he said jumping out of the room through a window.

Edward frowned "That was strange " he walked over to the window and watched what was going on outside.

Envy stood in a near by tree frowning and glancing around. When suddenly he was pushed out by some unknown force.

Landing on his feet he glanced around "Damn it! Who did that?" he yelled in the air.

After a moment of soft giggling a little girl walked out from the shadows. She was small and had blond hair which was held up by pig tails and pink ribbons. She wore a long Victorian style dress. The colors are pink,red,and black. She held a teddy bear. It was freaky looking because of its missing eyes, stitched up head and the fact there was a rope wrapped around its neck symbolizing a noose.

Envy, well being Envy walked over and blinked. "Hey, little brat...its dangerous here..go home."

The little girl blinked looking up at him. Envy noticed a mark on her forehead and pushed her bangs away. His eyes widening " You're a homunculus?" he asked.

As an answer, Envy was shot back and slammed against a tree. The girl giggled. " My name is nightmare...I'm having so much fun playing with you. But your weak like my teddy. See? See? " She held it up. "He is bruised and broken like you are going to be"

Envy growled and got up "At least I won't feel bad for kicking your ass, little brat" he stared at her. "Why attack me in the first place when we are the same race?" he asked now curious.

The girl burst out laughing "Because we are not of the same race! I' am much stronger than you are!"

"arrogant little bitch aren't you" he smirked.

" You won't be laughing when I bring your head on a silver plate back to my master" Nightmare said her eyes glowing a deep shade of orange.

Envy frowned and prepared for a attack. He was hit in the back of the head and forced down to the ground.

Meanwhile Edward was watching the whole thing from the window. He fought with himself on what to do. On one hand, Envy is a enemy. On the second he didn't attack Edward at all. Edward fought and fought but ended up giving into being a hero and decided to help the green hair teenage homunculus.

Envy was being lifted up and slammed onto the ground many times. He cried in pain. "Damn! Fuck! OW! Stop it! You little brat! I swear to any god that might exist that I will slice your stomach in half and scoop your guts out with a ice cream scooper!!!!!!!" Envy screamed.

"I don't think that blow to the head is helping your insults" Edward said with his blade out. " need some help there Envy?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't need your help!" Envy said before being slammed down again. Blood flew everywhere. Some of it outline what it appears to be a claw.

"I see...so your power is invisible" Edward said kicking up some dirt. Nightmare backed up nervously. She let go of Envy and ran off. Edward blinked tiliting his head. "what the hell."

The blond looked down and blinked noticing Envy is out cold. "Uh..Hey..Envy? Hey.." he knelt down and poked him.

Sighing the golden haired teen picked up Envy, who is surprisingly light. "Damn it Envy! Why do you cause me so much damn trouble all the time." he took Envy into his apartment.

Edward watched as Envy's head began to heal. He blinked as he laid him down on his bed.

"Well at least his head stop bleeding" Edward said sitting down at the end of the bed.

After a few hours Envy started to wake up.

"Where am I?" he asked. He glanced down at Edward and blinked. "Who...is he?"


	2. The Weakness In Me

Hello! Thank you for all the favorites! It's been so long since I publish any fan-fictions on fan-fiction . net! So this makes me so happy and want to write more! So keep up the encouraging reviews and favorites! They will be my energy boosts for writing!

Envy: Don't you ever shut up!? You talk too much!

Me: Envy-kun! Its not nice to yell at people! * **Sniffles** * I work too hard for that.

Envy: You're a cashier at Wal-Mart...

Me: EDO-KUN!!!! Envy is being mean to me! * huggles Edo-kun *

Edward: O.o uhhhh....

Envy: * sighs* Here is Chapter Two of I want to Come Over

Me: Oh! The title has nothing to do with the story! Its a song I was listening to by Melissa Etheridge!(Sp?) So Enjoy!

Envy looked around. "Where am I?" he asked frowning. He looked down at the blond sleeping at the end of the bed. The jade hair teen crawled over and looked down at Edward with a mix of fear and curiosity.

He reached down and touched Edward's shoulder.

In a swift motion Edward awoke and pushed Envy away. "What are you doing!?" he yelled.

Envy had backed up with wide eyes staring at Edward like he was the devil himself. Edward rose a eyebrow and blinked. He never seen Envy have a look of fear on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Envy blinked and backed up a little shaking still from Edward's screaming. "W-Who are you?" he asked.

Edward eyebrows shot up " What?" He moved closer and frowned thinking Envy was fooling around. He grab his shoulders "Envy stop fucking around!" Edward said shaking him "I had enough of your games! "

Envy starred in shock as he was being shook. He closed his eyes and whimpered a bit.

Edward heard the whimper and stopped ; blinking. " You got to be kidding me! You really don't remember who you are?"

The frighten homunculus shook his head no.

Edward backed away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe this.."

Envy blinked and watched the blond not knowing what to do. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly. His head felt like it was hit but a non stopping pick up truck. Reaching up Envy rubbed his forehead trying to soothe his thumping veins.

Edward watched him " Here...come with me" he got up and reached out his hand. Envy tilted his head to the side slightly looking a bit scared.

"Are you going to yell again?" he asked.

"No I'm not.." Edward said softly so he wouldn't scared him. The green hair teen sighed and grab onto the other teen's hand.

Edward walked Envy to the kitchen, "Here sit at the table for a minute. I'll be right back." with that Edward walked over to the closet near the bathroom. Opening the door he reached in, standing on his toes, and grabbed a wash clothe which laid in the far back of the shelf.

The Full Metal Alchemist walked back over to Envy to see if he was alright. Edward was surprise that he was staring out a near by window looking rather distant. Perhaps he had a concussion. Not saying anything Edward walked over to the fridge in the corner of the kitchen.

He opened the freezer door and brought out some ice which he wrapped up in the wash clothe. He walked over to Envy "Come along" he said softly.

The homunculus blinked and got up following Edward to the living room.

"Lay on your back" he said motioning over to the couch. Envy did so blinking.

Edward laid the clothe over Envy's forehead. "This should make your head feel better"

Twitching a bit due the sudden coolness Envy blinked and felt a bit better. "Uhh..Thank you" he spoke softly. The green hair teen still felt tried.

Edward blinked in confusion. It was strange hearing his worse enemy saying 'Thank You'.

. "Rest some more...you still look pretty beaten up."

" Alright..." Envy spoke feeling now very drowsy. Soon sleep over came him.

Edward got up walking to a shelf with a radio on it. He turned it on but kept the volume on low. A soft piano began to play. After a few seconds of the introduction a voice began to sing. It was a female.

_" I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection right from the start._

_I have a lover who loves me._

_How could I break such a heart,_

_But still you get my attention "_

Edward sat in a corner of the room reading a book he found at the library down the street. It was all about alchemy. He found it hard to keep his eyes off the sleeping homunculus. Why was Envy distracting him so much? Did he really care for a living emotionless doll?

" _Why do you come here?_

_When you know I've got troubles enough._

_Why do you call me?_

_When you know I can't answer the phone." _

The blond let out a grunt and ran his fingers through his hair. He did this every time he was thinking about something. What twisted fate did this to him? Why of all people...sleeping on his couch ... was his enemy. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just summon his hand blade from his automail and slice the homunculus throat? What was stopping him?

_You made me lie._

_When I don't want to._

_Make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool._

_Make me stay_

_When I should not._

_Are you so strong? or is all the weakness in me. _

Edward crawled over to the sleeping form. He sat on his knees watching him carefully. The blond watched him for a moment. Then he summoned his hand blade. This should be so easy. To get rid of this being sleeping soundly. No guard up...it would be so easy...to get rid of him once and for all.

He brought the blade down but hesitated an inch before touching the skin of Envy's neck. Edward trembled softly and pulled back his hand. Why couldn't he do this? Was it his morals? Or the fact that he would be fighting dirty?

Edward thought about what Al's reaction would be if he was standing right there watching perform this task. His brother would never forgive for it. Never be able to look at him the same way again. Taking this advantage.. it was so wrong. If he was going to kill Envy. It would be when Envy could able to fight and have a winning chance.

The sleeping form before him didn't remember anything at all. He look so scared when Edward shook him so hard. How could he kill him in this state? Edward brought his metal arm to his eyes and began to rub the brim of his nose. Its been decided...That for the time being until Envy recovered from his amnesia. Edward Elric would indeed take care of him until that day.

Then Edward thought. What if they never return to him? What was he going to do then? It was getting late and Edward looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight now. The song on the radio finished playing. Edward got up and walked over turning the radio off.

He glanced at Envy once more and ran to his room. A moment passed and he returned with a blanket. He covered the green hair teen. For a few more minutes he watched the sleeping form.

"Damn. He looks like such an angel when he sleeps. Too damn innocent." Edward told himself.

He turned and headed to his bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day. He could tell. Edward remove his shoes and socks. He fell back on the bed. A few more moments passed then sleep took him.

"Strange, that Envy hasn't return to the mansion." said Lust sitting at the dinning room table. Dante sat across from her.

"He is most likely still sulking" She said. "That, or one of the new homunculi gotten him."

"Aren't you worried?" Lust asked blinking a bit.

"Not really...I'm sure he is fine."

Lust wasn't convinced. Normally Envy would come back after a few hours...but it was well into the night.

Dante smirked and took a sip of her tea.

"If you're that worried Lust, I give you permission to find him." Dante spoke. "Be careful.." she added.

Lust got up from her seat and nodded. "Fine..I will bring him back." With that she left the mansion.

The long black hair homunculus searched the city. The night was peaceful. Not a sound. The humans were all asleep, expect the drunk ones at the bars.

Lust jumped from roof to roof. Still no sign of Envy. After a few hours of searching she came across Edward's apartment. She jumped over and entered through the window.

"The Full Metal should really lock his windows" Lust whispered to herself. Walking around in the dark, soon her cat like eyes landed on a sleeping figure on the couch. She blinked and walked closer realizing it was Envy.

She knelt down and glanced over him. Blinking she removed the cloth from his head. This caused him to stir and wake up. Envy eyes widen "Who are you!?" he screamed and instantly Lust covered his mouth.

"Hush!" she growled.

Edward had awoken "Envy?" he called from his room still being sleepy. Lust let go of him and dashed to the window jumping on top of the roof.

The blond came out and blinked " Are you okay?"

Envy was trembling as he stared at the window. "I saw a woman..here..." he said.

Edward blinked "A woman?" he asked. Envy just nodded.

"It sounds like a nightmare." Edward concluded.

"A nightmare?" asked the shaken up homunculus.

Edward noticed this and nodded. "Yes...but it looks like it gave you one hell of a scare..."

Envy nodded gripping the blanket. Edward sat beside him " Alright..perhaps we can talk for a while...beside I need to tell you what happen to you anyway. I was going to wait until you got a full night's rest."

Envy blinked and looked at Edward. "Okay"

" Anyway...you most likely figured out your name...its Envy if you didn't " Edward started. " You're a homunculus...which is a type of living doll...I don't know too much about them. To be honest you an I are sworn enemies..."

Envy glanced away frowning. Edward looked at him blinking. He sworn Envy looked ashamed. " Anyway....you have powers..." he continued. Then he stop seeing that Envy seem a bit too distant. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to hear anymore...its too confusing..to much to bare right now"

"Alright..." Edward started to get up.

"Don't leave! " Envy spoke up. "I mean..."

Edward blinked and sat back down "Alright I won't leave yet..."

Envy looked away again resting his still pounding head on his knees. "If we are enemies...why didn't you try to kill me?" he asked.

The blind's eyes brows shot up. "because...its not the honorable thing to do"

"Honorable..?" Envy asked. " So instead of killing me...you are taking care of me? I mean wouldn't that be a waste of time...if I get my memories back I would kill you wouldn't I?"

Edward shrugged "Who knows...with you I never know what you were going to do"

The jade hair teen blinked. " Oh...so I'm unpredictable? "

"Something like that" Edward said with a bit of a chuckle.

Envy blinked and laid his head back against the couch.

"Still tried?" Edward asked.

Envy nodded and fell asleep once again but his head fell down and rested in Edward's lap.

The Full Metal Alchemist was taken back a bit. He blinked and smiled reaching over with his flesh hand and ran his fingers through Envy's soft locks in a comforting manner. The hair felt soft like a fur of a cat.

Edward felt sleepy as well and he adjusted himself. He moved his legs up on the couch Envy laying between them. His head resting on Edward's chest. The blond found Envy's breathing to be memorizing. He smiled and fell asleep to the sound of the breaths and the feeling of Envy's chest going up and down against his.

Lust was returning to Dante's mansion. "So...Envy has lost all his memories..that dumb bastard.." she mumbled. She will have to report this to Dante.

Me: WooooT! A long chapter...^^ Not really but to me it is! Oh the lyrics belong to Melissa Etheridge! The Song is Weakness in Me! I listened to it when I wrote this chapter.

Edward: Why didn't you let me kill him? That could of ended the story.

Me: Because that would have been soooo mean!

Envy :Yeah...all the fan girls would cry!

Me: and I would get mauled to them by them! Meep!

Edward: I think that would be better for all of us!

Me: ENNNNNVVVYYY-KKKKKUUUNN! Edward is being mean to me! * **clings to Envy, who just rolls his eyes** *

Edward: Please Read and Review...


	3. Chrome Plated Heart

Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring. Also if the chapter had spelling mistakes too. I was up to 1:00 am writing it! I originally thought this fan-fiction was going to be a parody. Well it seems its not going down that road so....sorry. There of course will be small funny parts in it. I have also decided to name each chapter after a Melissa Etheridge song because I have been obsessed with her music lately ^^

Envy: Again...with the talking...

Me: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Edward: ^^ Enjoy Chapter Three of I Want To Come Over

Edward awoke the next morning with a huge yawn. He felt the heaviness on his chest shift a bit. He glanced down and remembered that Envy was practicably on top of him. The blond alchemist couldn't help but turn bright red.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything brother" Al said walking in. Edward turned and frowned

"Ha Ha really funny" said the blond who got up carefully so he wouldn't awake the sleeping homunculus.

"So why is Envy here? " Al asked.

"Long story..." Edward said sighing and walking over to the living room table. "He was attacked right out side of my window...by another homunculus...that attack made him lose all of his memories. "

"Oh....that is why he is staying here...still doesn't explain why you two seem so snugglily " Al chuckled.

Edward frowned " He had a nightmare and clung to me!" his face turned brighter shade of red. Al continued to chuckle. "and snugglily isn't a word Al.." Edward said a bit annoyed.

Then there was a soft mew coming from Al's armor. Edward glanced up at him blinked. "Al...is there a kitten in there?" he asked.

"Uh....y-yes brother...please let me keep it!" Al begged. Edward sighed and finally gave in " Alright...since we haven't had much work lately. And I also brought home a stray why not"

"Yay!" Al said taking the kitten out. He was black , brown and white. He glanced around the room with his big blue eyes.

"I was thinking of naming him brownie..." Al said to Edward.

"Come on Al...don't embarrass him like that..he is a boy kitten give him a tough name." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh...." said Al blinking, He began to think of a different name. Then it hit him. "Edward..how about pepper?" he asked.

Edward glanced at the kitten that was climbing up his shirt trying to catch his braid. "That's good...." he said picking the kitten up and putting him on the floor.

"Yay!" Al said cheerfully.

Envy was still sleeping deeply as the kitten stalk close to the couch. Pepper climbed up and sat in front of Envy's face. Edward watched with interest.

The kitten patted Envy's nose. The homunculus stirred and open his cat like amethyst eyes. Blinking a few times he sat up looking at Pepper.

"Good Morning" Edward said to Envy.

"Thanks..." He said still a bit sleepy.

Al moved a bit to check Pepper who jumped off the couch. "No Pepper you get hurt!"

Envy eyes widen in fear and he jumped behind the couch. "Did...that sit of armor just speak!?"

Edward blinked and sighed "I should of seen this coming....Its okay...come out from behind the couch. His name is AL. He isn't going to hurt you. "

Envy poked his head out from behind the couch. "Really?" he asked.

Edward nodded smiling "You're safe...don't worry"

The green hair homunculus blinked and jumped back over and sat on the couch.

"Brother...I have to go to town. There isn't really a lot of food." Al said walking over with Pepper in his hands.

"Alright, I think I join you" the blond alchemist said. "Do you think you will be okay by yourself for a little while.?" he turned to Envy.

"Yeah I think so.." He replied. "I most likely will go back to sleep"

"Alright...Then we will see you later." Edward said getting up and heading out of the apartment. Al followed after he put down Pepper.

Envy laid back on the couch. The kitten climbed up and rested on his stomach. They both slept peacefully.

"Perhaps we should buy some clothes for Envy" Al perked up as him and his brother walked through the crowed streets.

"Why ?" the shorter blond asked.

"Well...he can't wear his normal clothes, they get dirty right? And he can't change them when he wants when in fact doesn't remember how to shape shift. So maybe its easier if he had more clothes?"

Edward thought for a moment. "True...I'm a bit unsure if I should tell him he can shape shift."

Al thought too "Maybe not right now...he still looks really tried. "

"Yeah" Edward spoke " I was telling him who he was...and he couldn't handle a lot of information"

"I feel kind of bad now...the state he is in." Al said. "Isn't it strange to feel this way for a enemy?"

"Its called morals I think" Edward said with a soft smile. "I battled with myself last night about it. My morals won that battle."

" Yeah..." Al replied. They walked into the market and bought food. A hour later they came out holding bags of food. "

"Jeez Al. Bought enough food?" Edward asked.

Al laughed " This will keep you fed for a whole month."

Edward sighed " So, lets get some clothing for Envy. Damn! We should of brought him with us so we didn't have to guess what his size is"

" I'm sure you can transmute the clothes to fit him if they were to big or small" Al stated. Edward just nodded and walked in the store. Al followed suit.

After another hour in the store, Ed and Al finally returned to their home. "I will make some breakfast, even if its a bit late" Al walked into the kitchen and started to put food away.

"Alright, I want eggs please" Edward ordered. He walked into the living too find only Pepper sleeping on the couch alone. The blind blinked "Uhh...Where did he go?"

Edward felt very worried now. He ran to his room. Nothing, Envy wasn't there. He cursed and walked out to the hall. He stop suddenly hearing the sound of running water. The teen walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He found a very naked Envy. Edward blushed a bright red and slammed the door. "S-sorry!"

Envy blinked he blushed when Edward barged in like that.

The blond went and brought back the bags with clothes in them. "I bought you some clothes if you want them" he left them in front of the door.

After a while Envy finished with his shower. He open the door and grabbed the bags bringing them safely into the bathroom. He began to look through them.

Edward was sitting on the couch reading his Alchemy book that he never finished the night before and eating his very yummy eggs.

The homunculus step out of the bathroom. He walked out to the living room looking at Edward. He wore a black turtle neck and a pair of khaki jeans. The head band he wore normally was gone. He looked like a normal human...well expect for the long green hair. Most humans don't have green hair.

Edward turned his head to Envy, breaking his focus from his book. He blinked and blushed again. "Uhh...you look really good in those clothes...I'm amazed they fit."

"They are a bit snug...but they are okay.." he said. Edward got up blinking noticing how wet Envy's hair was still.

"You forgot to dry your hair. If you don't' then you will catch a cold" Edward got up and went to the closet pulling out a towel. He came back with a smile. "Sit on the couch"

"Alright" he did what he was told. Edward walked over and put the towel over his head and began to dry his hair slowly. He didn't want to be too rough right now. He didn't want to scare the homunculus again.

Envy blinked and watched Edward dry his hair. The way he was being so gentle. It felt nice that he leaned in closer to Edward.

The blond noticed this and blushed deep red. He moved the towel off of Envy's head and stared into his eyes for a moment. He never noticed before how they looked like amethysts. A deep brilliant purple and clear as glass. He began to lean his lips into Envy's.

"Ed! Can you come and help me in the kitchen please!" Al called. Edward pulled away from Envy. He rushed into the kitchen his face bright red. Was he about to kiss Envy? His enemy! It was so confusing! Why did his heart beat so hard? So fast?

Envy sat on the couch blinking not understanding what just happened. Was Edward going to kiss him. What for? Why? He let out a sigh and found himself blushing a bit. This was way too confusing...especially when he didn't remember a single thing about himself. He would ask Edward about it later when they were alone.

Edward was washing some of the dishes. He looked dazed and his face still red. Al blinked and noticed this. "Brother are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" he squeaked.

"Are you sure?" Al pressed on.

"YES!" he yelled frustrated. "I JUST HATE DOING THE DISHES THATS ALL! THEY MOCK ME!" he growled.

Al couldn't help but laugh. "Alright...I'll finish them. "

"Thank god..." Edward mumbled leaving the kitchen. He saw Envy standing by the window watching everything that went on outside.

Edward walked up and noticed how much taller Envy was than himself. This annoyed him but he didn't show it on his face. " So.." he spoke up. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really" Envy spoke softly. "just thinking...."

"Trying to remember who you are? Don't try to hard. You might not like the truth" Edward said.

"Regardless...how bad the truth is...I should know who I am. "

"perhaps just starting fresh is better than knowing." Edward argued.

" Perhaps.."

Edward watched him. "How is your head?" he asked.

"It still hurts...but not as bad " Envy put his hand on the glass.

" Well...We don't have a spare room...but if you really want to rest some more. You can use my room for a while. I bet the bed is more comfortable than the couch"

"I might do that...Thanks" he said walked to Edward's room. He wanted more rest.

" So...Envy forgot everything...how interesting" said Dante. Lust blinked and stayed quite. "I see you are unsuccessful on bringing him back..."

"He screamed when he saw me and woke up the full metal brat." Lust informed. Dante sipped on tea " well...then leave him there with him. I'm sure he will regain his memories soon."

"Nightmare...why didn't you kill the homunculus?" asked a deep husky voice. The small child frowned.

"I was about to when the alchemist showed up. You know if I'm around Alchemy I will die. Dumb ass" said the child.

" Well...I thought you could of stop him before he clapped his hands together" the voice argued.

"Oh shut the fuck up Death!" yelled Nightmare. And stop hiding in the shadows! God sake your so annoying!"

A tall, long black hair man walked out from the shadows of the room. His skin was white as dove feathers. Death's lips were a pale purple. He had no pupils. His eyes were nothing but black. His attire was a black kimono. The homunculus symbol of Uroboros was tattoo on his neck. "Anything for you, my lady" he mocked bowed.

" You're a real jackass" Nightmare said.

"I try my hardest for you" he said smoothly.

Nightmare fumed when another being entered the room.. It was a woman. No more than 20 years old. She has cherry blossom hair that was boy short. Her outfit was of leather pants, combat boots, a tank top, vest and a cow boy hat. Her Uroboros symbol was on her belly just above the belly button.

" Stop fighting at once!" she yelled frowning. "The master has summoned us to his room. He is going to give us further instructions on how to kill the older homunculi that Dante created"

"Malice...why are you always so damn loud?" asked Death.

" That isn't important now...lets go now before Master gets upset with us.."

The three homunculi walked out of the room and down the hall. As they walked a teenage boy stood at the door of their master's room. He turned and glanced at them. His eyes a soft innocent nature. He wore a white shirt,jeans and a jacket. It looked like a school uniform. His symbol on the top of his right hand.

"Hello Strife...so you were summoned by the master too?" asked Malice with a cherry tone. The boy just nodded. Strife turned the door nob and walked in to the bedroom.

"Welcome...my children.." said a voice of a weak elderly man. The four homunculi knelt down and bowed "Master" they spoke in unison.

" Thank you for coming...lets get down to business" said the man. He shifted in his wheel chair that was parked by the window.

"We need each of Dante's homunculi..to resurrect a very powerful homunculus.." The master stated.

"Oh Master! I have a question! Malice has a question!" Malice waved her arms up in the air wildly.

"Yes? My dear.." the master asked.

"Do they need to be breathing?" she asked hoping she could kill them. Malice has been inching for a fight lately.

"Yes" said the master.

"Aww...no fun" Malice pouted.

"Anyway...bring them back here to this house. In the basement there is a transmutation circle that seven cages are on. Put each of them in the right cell. " he ordered.

They nodded.

"Malice..since you seem to be full of energy ...I will send you to do this task. Do not fail me child"

The pink hair homunculus jumped up "YAY!!!! I won't master! Malice is a good girl! She will bring them back here kicking and screaming! KICKING AND SCREAMING! " he ran out of the room excitedly.

"We are doomed..." said Death.

"Please, Death have faith in your little sister" the master said.

"I"m sorry master..." Death bowed his head.

"It is alright..the rest of you to your rooms and rest" The master ordered.

The three remaining homunculi got up and headed to their chambers for the night.

Malice had gathered her weapon. She giggled and headed out to track down Dante's homunculi. Which will prove to be harder than she thought.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Me; Wow another good chapter is finished! A amazing seven pages! * dances then dies* its so late . … again sorry for the spelling mistakes...its so late right now. I think my computer is spinning.

Edward: It seems I'm going to be the seme! Finally!

Envy: Shut up...no matter what fan fiction, fan art or comic! I"m always the seme. I 'am the supreme seme!

Edward frowned :Shut up you palm tree!

Envy : Shorty!

Edward foams at the mouth and pounces on Envy* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!!!!!!!

me : Anyway...Read and Review! ^^


	4. Sleep

Me: Yay! Today is a day off for me! Noooo Work! Thank you for all the reviews for my 3rd chapter. Anyway on a very important note. I will be leaving next week for a little while! So no up dating. So between now and then I shall write , write and write!

HAPPY EARLY FATHER'S DAY

Me: So Enjoy Chapter 4 of I Want To Come Over

The rain never seemed to stop that night as Envy laid on Edward's bed, curled up under the blankets. The storm raged on , with the thundering booming loudly and the lighting making it look the sky was on fire: The jade green hair homunculus wasn't disturbed from his peaceful slumber.

Occasionally he would toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. He rarely dreamed ever before his amnesia. Tonight was different. Fragments of memories played like a movie thorough his mind. Though he barley understood what they meant he felt a bit overwhelmed.

Envy's heart felt heavy like a weight and pounded like a tribal drum. He couldn't take it anymore. His head hurt so badly that it forced him to wake up. The homunculus shot up panting heavily.

The bed sheets were sticky and smelled like copper. He looked down and felt how damp they were. His back felt the same way. Hesitating he reached behind him and felt his head. It was wet and it hurt. He brought his hand over to his face and saw it covered in blood. Then he realized that he did have a head wound...

Why didn't he noticed it earlier? He wondered where the pain was coming from. He didn't bleed before. Maybe his tossing and turning trigger the very sensitive wound to finally open. Unbearable pain shot through Envy's body. Letting out a cry "It hurts so much...." He whimpered to himself.

"I need to make the bleeding...stop" he said to himself. Now he was feeling dizzy. He got up from his bed and stumbled out of the room. He didn't know how to fix this himself. So, Envy thought, his only choice was to wake up Edward.

The teen walked out to the living room. Dizziness over powered him and he fell to the ground with a thud. He whimpered in pain. "Edward!" he yelled loudly despite the stinging pain.

The blond alchemist was asleep on the couch until he heard his name being screamed. Edward shot up and glanced around the room and found Envy on the ground bleeding. " Envy!!!!" he yelled and ran over.

Edward picked up the homunculus. He rushed to the couch and laid him on his stomach. Then Edward rush and found the med-kit, he also grabbed some towels. He also brought out some water in a bowl.

He returned to Envy and blinked " You still awake Envy?" he asked.

The green hair teen nodded slightly " yes..."

"Good! Just hang in there. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!" Edward exclaimed and began to tend to Envy's wound.

"Okay" Envy said putting his trust and life into Edward's hands. After a few moments. Envy's dizziness subsided.

Edward had cleaned the wound, and now was to wrap it with a fresh bandage. To do this, he needed Envy to sit up. "Hey...I need you to sit up now...so I can put the bandage on"

Envy sat up and looked over at Edward. He blushed a deep red. He was shirtless and his hair was undone, and very disheveled.

The blond moved in close and wrapped the bandage around Envy's head. "It be like a headband but a little tighter. It has to stay on."

"Its okay..." Envy spoke in a soft whisper. Edward finished putting the bandage on

" There you go. All better" Edward said with a big cheesy smile.

Envy saw that smile and couldn't help but smile a little bit as well. It wasn't a smirk or a evil grin. It was a real heart warming smile. (The good news is that Envy's face did not crack.) Edward blushed staring at him.

" You should smile like that a lot more. " Edward said. The homunculus blinked tilting his head a bit.

Edward was still blushing and he brought up his flesh arm and he let his hand cup Envy's cheek. The homunculus blushed more and leaned into the touch while closing his eyes. " I think I 'm starting to remember a little bit now...not much but a little. "

"That is good news for you....bad news for me." Edward said. "Because when you remember who you are...then you are going to kill me for sure....for doing this..." Edward leaned in and capture Envy's soft pale pink lips,

The green hair homunculus eye's widen a bit as his blush deepened. It was strange at first, wet and hot. The kiss was very gentle itself. This made Envy confused but at that moment he didn't care. The homunculus leaned into Edward and began to return the sweet kiss.

" I don't care if its wrong or right....and even if you regain your memories back tomorrow...I won't regret this." Edward said sternly after breaking the kiss. He held Envy's shoulders.

Envy stared into those golden eyes. He felt torn now..." If you don't care about it being right or not...then I don't either...so maybe...perhaps..we should just make the rest of the night a life time."

" Sounds like a wonderful idea to me" Edward said laying Envy down against the couch gently. He stared in the cat like amethyst eyes of the sin. The blond moved down and kissed him again. His hands trailing every where over Envy's chest and stomach.

Letting out a soft breath; Envy ran his hand up Edward's automail. The coolness of the metal made Envy get goose bumps. Edward grab the homunculus's hand. He began to kiss his knuckles gently. Then Edward moved up his arm and made it back to his lips. He kissed them gently. "I never thought we would be doing this..." he said softly.

Envy blinked and smiled softly again. " Its...like a dream...too bad we can't do this forever..."

Edward nodded. " Who knows what will happen...but for now lets not think to much tonight. " He got up from Envy. He move the coffee table out of the way. Envy blinked and watched Edward curiously.

The blond walked over to the closet and pulled out some blankets. (LOL the closet has everything! Magic Closet!)

He laid the blankets down flat on the floor. He brought the pillows from the couch onto the floor. Then he took Envy's hand gently into his. "Come here.." he whispered. Envy followed Edward who led him to the floor. "I've made a bed...on the floor..so more space.."

Envy blinked and stared at Edward he leaned his head on his shoulder. "It must be annoying that I'm always exhausted"

"Not at all, You been through a lot and you're still hurt...its only natural to be. You need a lot of rest so you can recover. Lets sleep now." he said laying Envy's head on the pillow. Edward laid beside him and wrapped his arms around the homunculus.

Envy sighed contently his head resting against Edward's chest. His scent was nice a mix of metal and something else. Perhaps...honey maybe? Whatever it was...it smelled so good. Soon sleep took him again for the second time that night and Envy slept to the sound of Edward's heart beats.

**A bit earlier **

" It seems Envy is doing well, despite his memory loss" said Lust sitting on the roof of the building across from Edward's apartment. She held binoculars.

"Let me see! " Wrath demanded while bouncing a bit. Lust sighed and let the small boy look. " it looks like he is bleeding and the shrimp is tending to his wound. Why didn't he kill Envy? "

"I don't know Wrath" Lust said.

"Uhh..... Hey Lust...they are getting really close...the full metal pipsqueak is moving on top of Envy...are they fighting!! Kick his ass Envy! "

Lust blinked and snatched the binoculars from Wrath and looked through them. "Uhh...wow.." he face turned bright red. " Children should not watch this..go and report to Dante"

Wrath frowned and did what he was told.

Lust sighed " What a strange turn of a events...right Gluttony?"

The black hair homunculus looked to her right but there was no Gluttony.

**Some where down town.**

The fat homunculus followed a trail of dead human parts and ate them up. He continue to shallow them. There was a soft giggle.

"yes...come get the nice good dead human parts" said the pink hair homunculus named Malice. She led him all the way into the forest. Gluttony glanced around he whined. "Lust...where did you go?"

Malice jumped down " aww your friend isn't here big boy"

"You are not Lust!" Gluttony growled and tried to eat her.

Malice jumped out of the way and took out a huge machine gun and shoved it into his mouth shooting him in the mouth about a hundred times. When the big thing stop moving Malice laughed chaining him up.

Gluttony regenerated and frowned. Malice changed her gun into a huge metal bat and beat Gluttony knocking him unconscious. She began to drag his body to the mansion. Step one was complete.

After a few hours of dragging the heavy homunculus Malice finally reached the mansion. She continue to drag Gluttony and tossed him into the cage locking him in. This cage wasn't a normal cage. It had symbols all over it. This prevented the homunculus from using any of there powers, or super human strength.

Malice smirked "Malice is awesome! She got one! She got one! Master will be please with her! Malice now needs a shower...all that dragged made her all sweaty." She walked back to her room.

Me: Wooooooot another chapter! YAY FOR YAOI!

**Envy and Edward are too busy kissing sweetly in the corner. **

Me : **watches and draws them. **" Read and Review!!!!" 


	5. I'm The Only One

Me: I'm alive! I'm back from my vacation! YAY!

Envy: Oh god...not you again. I thought I made your car crash into a road sign.

Me: *** **gasp *

Edward: Please don't kill the author.

Me: YAY! Anyway I got a lot of money for graduating! So I bought FMA Stuff! I have all the eps now! Box sets are so wonderful! Now I'm working on getting manga!

Envy: Grrrrrr Get on with the story you lazy ass person! * kicks*

Me: *** **is kicked hard*

Edward: O.o

Me gahhh......Chapter 5 everyone.

Lust sat Dante's dining room table thinking on what she saw. "Interesting...I always thought Envy was homophobic"

Wrath who was sitting next to her blinked. " Hom-e-phobic? He is scared to leave the house?!" Wrath yelled with a all too serious face.

Sloth blinked and looked at Lust who blinked stunned. "uhh...Wrath...be a good boy and bring us some drinks or something."

Wrath blinked "Did I say something wrong?"

Sloth smiled a bit " Kinda, just go.."

Wrath got up and left the room he was confused.

Sloth looked at Lust. " So you really saw him _**with **_the Full Metal Alchemist?"

Lust nodded and sighed "It seems that he is confused. Losing your memories will do that to a person."

Sloth sighed "So now...what is our next move...? "

"We need to find Gluttony" Lust said. "He is lost somewhere. Most likely eating his brains out"

Sloth got up and nodded "Lets go. I 'll help you look for him"

The black hair homunculus got up and followed her sister out.

Morning came. The sun peeked through the curtains of the living room and danced on the metal of Edward's automail which was wrapped around a certain green hair homunculus.

Pepper trotted out of Al's room and found herself at the feet of Edward. She patted his feet. The blond stirred and woke up. He blinked sitting up. "Oh...cat..."

Envy continued to sleep as the small kitten walked over. Edward watched as the kitten snuggled against the homunculus.

" Hey" Edward whispered. " Leave him alone...he needs to rest." he shooed the cat away.

Pepper trotted away.

Edward blinked and watched Envy sleep.

He sighed and got up. Edward needed a shower. He walked over to his room looking for some clothes. When he found the ones he wanted he walked to the bathroom and began to shower.

"Nightmare" spoke a voice. The little girl homunculus turned to her master. " As Malice is going after Greed now....you need to bring Wrath here. Do what you can but keep him alive"

Nightmare smiled and got up holding her teddy bear close. "Yes Master! I won't fail you" she left right after that.

The brown hair homunculus boy known as Wrath was alone in the mansion. "Man, no one is here to play with me! I'm bored!" He yelled frowning. Pouting he decided to go for a walk in the near by woods.

Wrath walked for about 20 minutes. He found himself in front of a tree. Hanging from that tree was a teddy bear. "What the hell?"

Wrath titled his head, then he felt himself being lifted up. 'What! Hey! What is going on?!" he screamed. Then was slammed down hard into the ground.

" Hehehehe! Your just like the other one! So easily broken!" yelled a little girl's voice. Wrath growled and got up. "Who is there?"

Nightmare walked out from behind the tree.

Wrath frowned "Who are you?"

Nightmare giggled " It doesn't matter little boy"

"Little Boy!!!? " Wrath screamed. " You're a little girl! I'm taller than you!"

"So what" Said Nightmare.

The little girl homunculus lifted up Wrath and slammed him into a tree. Nightmare picked him up and began to walk.

Wrath growled his head bleeding. He couldn't move his arms were bound together. "Where are you taking me?"

" To my house...we are going to have lots of fun! Wait and see!" She giggled. Wrath had a bad feeling.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Nest.

Greed took a shot of hard whiskey. "Damn that is some good stuff" he smirked. Malice walked in. Sitting down at the bar she ordered some beer.

The male homunculus turned and noticed the short pink hair girl. He smirked. _Damn, what a hot chick. I would love to have some fun with her! He he he. _

He moved closer to her smirking. "Hey babe..."

Malice smiled " Hello handsome" she said putting on a flirty act. Greed smiled happily. _Jackpot!_

" So do you wanna go in the back and have some fun?" Greed asked.

"I was thinking you should come to my place. I live in a mansion. I'm pretty rich and have all sorts of booze." Malice said smiling.

Greed blinked and thought about it for a moment. He smirked "Okay...sounds like fun" he turned "Fellas! I'm going out be back! " Greed said following the pink hair homunculus out of the bar.

Envy sat on the couch. Edward and Al had to report to Mustang. So he was alone with the cat. Pepper was playing with a strand of his hair. Envy smiled watching the furry animal playing.

Soon Edward and Al returned. "That bastard so demanding"

Al sighed and looked up " Oh you're awake Envy"

The green hair homunculus looked up and just nodded. He laid back against the couch.

Edward blinked " How are you feeling?"

"Still god a headache but I'll be fine" Envy said.

Al went to his room with Pepper in his hand. Edward walked over to Envy and knelt down. " Do you remember anything more?"

Envy shook his head. " no....I didn't remember anything new. "

Edward blinked and sighed a bit " You must be hungry by now...so lets out to town and go eat somewhere..."

Envy blinked a few times before smirking a bit. "Are you asking me on a date? "

The blond face turned bright red " Think what you want....just come on"

With that Envy got up and followed Edward out.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! So many things. Yes I keep getting side track for new ideas always pop in my head. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter of I want to Come over. **


	6. Lover, Please

**MY INTERNET WAS SHUT OFF!!! IT WON'T BE FIXED UNTIL MONDAY!!!! * dies * **

…**.Its Monday now...hehehehe its fixed .**

** Sorry about that. No cable....no internet made me flip my lid but I'm okay. I had a moment of insanity like Envy has in the manga. 1O times more crazy in the manga than anime. I love them both ^___^ I also like Lin. He cracks me up. **

**Lin: Fu! Fu! Fu! Will I made a appearance in your fan-fiction? **

**Me * blushes * hehehe maybe... **

**Lin * takes hold of my hand * If you add me I'll make you the queen of Xing! ^__^ **

**Lanfan * drags Lin away * Leave her alone Prince...she needs to continue her story....* **

**Me: Anyway....Enjoy Chapter 6 of I Want To Come Over! **

Edward and Envy stood outside in the door way of the entrance of Edward's apartment complex. It was pour down rain.

"This is unexpected" Envy said looking over at a very annoyed blond.

" STUPID WEATHER ALWAYS CHANGING! WHY CAN'T IT STAY SUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!!!" Edward exploded.

The rain stopped and the sun peeked through the clouds.

Envy blinked "wow... I think you scared the rain away"

The blond blinked then smirked " Damn I'm good" he took Envy's hand. "Lets go"

"Alright" Envy said following Edward happily.

They began to walk around the town. "So lets get some food. Then just walk around a bit." Edward spoke up.

"Alright" Envy smiled at him which cause the blond to look away blushing. The green hair teen blinked.

"Anyway lets go" Edward said taking Envy's hand and dragging him into the nearest cafe. They entered and found a booth. "Order anything you like" Edward spoke.

Envy blinked and look through the menu. Edward watch him. He enjoy just watching Envy all together. The way he moved, the way his hair fell into place and the way he was breathing. His chest moving up and down slowly. It was intoxicating.

The homunculus felt Edward's eye on him. Envy blushed and looked over at Edward. "Is everything okay?"

Edward blinked and nodded "Yeah, sorry just staring off into space."

"Oh" Envy blinked and went back to reading the menu.

After a moment someone unexpected walked in. It was Fuhrer King Bradly. Edward stood instantly and saluted. Envy just blinked confused.

King Bradly smiled "Ate ease Full Metal... I just came in here because this cafe has a lot of tasty treats" he glanced at Envy who still had a confused look on his face.

_So it is true...Envy has no idea who he is...or who I am...interesting. I wonder how Full Metal got a hold of him. _

Edward felt nervous and spoke up "Uhh we were about to order sir...do you want to join us?"

"No, not today. I just wanted grab something to go. I have much work to do when I return. You and ...your girlfriend have a nice time." Bradly turned and headed up to the counter where the treats were located.

Envy tilted his head blinking. Edward face was bright red. He turned and faced Envy " Perhaps we should eat later"

"Alright" Envy said getting up from the table and followed Edward out of the cafe. "I think that man was blind. He thought I was a girl"

"Heh, Well you are very feminine. That was my boss by the way. So its a little awkward."

The green hair homunculus just shrugged. The blond smiled and took his hand again "Come on lets check out some of the shops"

Envy blinked and followed Edward who was practicably running from the cafe. There were so many people around. It was hard to keep up with Edward and soon Envy lost his grip and let go of the blond hand. Standing skill he glanced around and tried to search for the blond.

The homunculus found himself lost. "oh no..." he sighed and thought on what to do. His head hurt again. Reaching up he rubbed his bandage head. Sighing again he walked around. "Edward!" he called out but the one he called for was no where to be seen. Envy found himself at the park. He sat down on a bench.

"I wonder if he knows I'm even gone." Envy felt sad. The sun was beginning to set. Soon Envy became lost in his thoughts.

Three huge muscle heads walked over. The type of guys who think they are the hottest thing to walk on the planet because they have huge muscles. "Wow, isn't she a babe. The one sitting on the bench. Strange hair though.." one said.

"Doesn't matter! She is hot!" another said.

Envy held his head. It started to hurt again. So many memories flooded into his mind. The three guys walked over and stood in front of Envy. " Hey sweet thing wanna come and hang with us?" One was brave enough to grabbed Envy by the shoulder.

The green hair homunculus smirked a really evil smirk. "Alright boys" he got up and kicked one in the balls.

The other two growled 'Get the bitch!" they charged blindly at Envy. He jumped and punched them both to the ground at the same time. He beat them down until they laid unconscious.

Envy stood there land laughed. "Silly humans!" he cackled and began to walk but tripped over a rock. This sent Envy crashing head first tot he ground. He band it hard and laid motionless for a moment. Than he sat up blinking.

"W-What happened? Edward?" Envy looked around and saw the men out cold. "What happened to them?" He got up blinking. "I was sitting on the bench...and I was alone...." Envy blinked and glanced around.

Then he heard clanking behind him and he turned seeing Alphonse.

" oh there you are Envy. Edward is looking for you. He is very frantic." Al said.

"It was more like I lost him. " Envy said following Alphonse. It was pretty dark now.

After awhile of walking. Both Envy and Alphonse walked into the apartment were Edward was waiting.

"There you are Envy!" Edward ran over.

"I'm sorry..." he said blinking looking down at Edward's worried face.

"its alright. I was more worried that something happened to you." the blond said.

Envy blinked and smiled "I'm alright" he went to sit down on the couch.

"lets change your bandage" Edward said and went to get the med kit.

Then there was a soft mewing from Al. Envy tilted his head as the giant suit of armor moved away. "Uhhh.." he said. "Don't tell brother!" he zipped to his bedroom.

Envy blinked confused. " Okay...?"

Edward returned and blinked " What happened to Al?"

"He went to his room for a while" Envy said with a smile.

Edward blinked and started to change Envy's bandage. He noticed that the wound on the back of his head was almost all gone. He smiled "I don't think you need a bandage anymore."

Envy blinked "Alright" he leaned against Edward.

The blond blushed "Are you okay? You sleepy?"

The green hair teen nodded and snuggled against him. Edward smiled "Alright." he stroked his hair gently. Soon they both fell asleep.

\

WOOOT another chapter! Sorry for its shortness! What a twist eh! Not only Envy has amnesia now he has a personalty disorder! Hehehehe! We got normal Envy who is kinda trapped inside his mind if that makes any sense. This Envy who been with us through out the major part of the story, it a totally ditz. LOL Anyway Enjoy!


	7. I Want To Be In Love

**Get your napkins and toilet paper ready girls! This chapter is going to bring many nosebleeds! WARNING : This chapter contains two hot anime character's making out ^____^ **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Morning sun peeked through the curtains of Edward's bedroom. The golden hair boy stirred and open his amber colored eyes. Yawning he sat up and looked to right to see a sleeping homunculus with his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. Gently, Edward pulled Envy's arms away and got up from the bed. Not really wanting to but he still had a job and Mustang would be pissed if he played hooky.

Edward grab a shower. After that he got dressed in his normal attire and left for work. The blond let Alphonse stay behind. The alchemist walked down the hall and headed to work.

Envy stirred and awoke. Edward was gone. The green hair homunculus sat up. He remembered now. Everything about himself and everything that happened during his amnesia. Why didn't he feel happy about this? He was free to leave now and be himself. Why did it...hurt? Why was he showing such weakness now?

Was it because Chibi decided to take care of him? To love him instead of killing him. Why had chibi not kill him. Then Envy began to remember how Edward showed him such affections. The passionate nights of being so close. Touching...feeling and kissing. Sweet whispers of I love you and soft moans of desire. Longing...Those memories made Envy's cheeks turn a cute shade of pink.

The homunculus fell back and sat on the bed. He starred down at his feet which had black socks on them. The fabric was comfy and kept his pale feet warm. It was getting colder outside. Soon Envy's thoughts went back on Edward.

He is the enemy. My enemy...This was so wrong, but then again Envy never really followed the rules. Edward...Why was he longing the blond? Envy fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling The sheets were soft and smelled so wonderful. The scent of Edward...metal, some kind of strawberry human shampoo and maybe a natural scent.

Envy felt his cheeks turn now a bright red. He was very attracted to the blond. Was it okay for him to be? Of course! Envy did what he wanted. Took what he wanted. No worries and no regrets! Was he in love with the blond? Did he really know what this thing called love is? Love...Love..Love.. It was a emotion. Wait..homunculi don't have emotions....or was that a lie created by Dante? Envy did have a few emotions. Anger...that is one for sure. What else....

When he had no memories and Edward took such good care of him. He loved Edward. So...was this emotionless thing in his own head and memories? Memories being twisted by Dante? Envy never thought of it this way before. Could thinking this way be treason?

Why did he care so much? Did he want Edward dead now after all that has happened? No...that pin made his chest tighten up and hurt more. What if...if he went back to Dante and she ordered him to kill Edward and Alphonse. Could he do it? No ...he couldn't. He couldn't hurt either of them now. This was his weakness...Edward had became his weakness....

Why didn't Edward just kill him? It would of be so much easier. Things wouldn't be this complicated. Envy didn't want to die...so a part of him is thankful to Edward for taking care of him. The green hair teen then began to remember how the blond smiled. That stupid fat grin on his face. That memory made Envy chuckle a bit.

_Baka Chibi... Chibi....my Chibi...no one can have you...no one...only me..._

He would stay with the chibi for a while longer. Only until Dante forced him back. Envy sat up and crawled under the blankets. He snuggled against them and the pillows which smelted like Edward. It was still very early...to early for Envy. So he decided to just go back to sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Let me outta here you whore!" Screamed a very angry Greed. Malice blinked and laughed pointing at the trap homunculus.

"you were the one who fell for my trap! I made the cage look like a bedroom and told you I wanna do you. You walked right in there! Then I slammed the door. Silly Silly Silly! Malice got you good!" The pink hair homunculus cheered.

Greed growled behind the bars and tried punching but nothing happened. "DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Gluttony whimpered. "Lust...where are you...I'm scared."

A small blond hair girl known as Nightmare walked in. " I got one Malice" she said.

Malice ran over and blinked "Really Awesome! Awesome!" she screamed as Nightmare brought a unconscious Wrath in and slammed him into his proper cell.

Nightmare locked the cell up tight and turned to her sister. "Okay what about the female homunculi? They will be too cunning for us to capture. What should do?"

Malice blinked and thought. "We can't kill them...damn it...Malice is out of ideas.."

"Then let me go ladies.." said a male's voice. It was the oldest, Death. He stood at the door.

Nightmare and Malice blinked and nodded. "Yes that is a great idea!" Malice yelled.

The blond homunculus nodded in agreement. "Yes, malice and I have been doing all the work. Your turn to step up big brother Death"

"You ladies have been doing beautifully..Now it is my turn." With that said Death turned and walked out of the room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Edward was walking back to his room holding tons and tons of paper work. Stupid Mustang. The blond walked into his apartment and was greeted by Al and pepper and another cat he didn't know.

"Al? Why is there two cats here? I thought Pepper was the only one here?" Edward asked too sleepy to really fight.

Alphonse spoke up " It was cold last night brother. And Pepper has a friend to play with."

Edward blinked "Fine..." he said putting the papers down on the table. "Stupid Mustang giving me all this paper work to do...and he wants it by Monday. At least he is giving me the week end to do it"

" You look sleepy brother...maybe you should take a nap before doing it all" Al suggested.

The blond blinked " Yeah it sounds like a good idea." he headed to his room. Walking in he took off his jacket. Then he undid his braid. Then suddenly he was pulled under the blankets. "Ack!"

Envy push Edward down on the bed, smirking in victory in his capture of the Chibi.

"Chibi-kun."

Edward stared in shock mixed with fear. "E-Envy? Your memories....?"

"Yes, I remember everything...everything before...and everyone after..I even remember how you took such good care of me."

Edward blinked and looked away feeling nothing but sadness. He knew Envy was going to reject him and then most likely kill him. He knew this day would come. He wished it never would but it was here...now. All to do now is wait for death.

Death never came.

The blond gasp a bit feeling soft lips on his stomach.

"E-Envy?" he moaned out.

"mmmm?"

"W-What are you doing?" Edward gasp feeling Envy's tongue enter his belly button and then circle it.

"What does it look like? I'm making you feel high and good. Is that a problem?" Envy asked.

The golden hair teen blushed a deep shade of red. "Why?"

" Why not? Because I know you would enjoy it. Now stop asking questions and enjoy it."

The blond blushed and stared into Envy's eyes. Those intoxicating amethyst cat eyes that had a mixture of seduction, playfulness and a bit of longing. Edward pulled Envy down suddenly and slammed their lips together.

Envy, who was caught off guard blinked a few times, then took the lead. He ran his fingers through Edward's blond locks as Edward ran his finger tips down Envy's spine. The kiss grew more passionate by the second.

Soon clothes flew in the air and landed on the ground forgotten. Soft love making moans were heard. Edward decided this was the best nap he ever had.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**One word: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. The Prision

**The last chapter was so awesome! Anyway Here is Chapter eight of I Want To Come Over!**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Lust sat at the table of Dante's mansion. "Damn it...." she spoke softly. " Everyone is vanishing."

Sloth sat beside her and nodded. "First Gluttony...now Wrath. Dante fled somewhere...We are alone now. What should we do?"

The black hair homunculus ran her fingers through her hair trying to think of a solution. Nothing came. Who ever took the other homunculi covered their tracks very well.

"For right now" Lust spoke up. "We should be very careful and stay hidden."

Sloth nodded in agreement.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Edward woke up from the best nap he ever had. He glanced over at the sleeping homunculus. Getting up he found his forgotten clothes and began to get dressed. The blond kept his hair down as he walked out to the living room to see all his papers all over the floor. He glanced at the two felines rolling in them.

"NOOOO!!!YOU STUPID CATS!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled beginning to chase them

Envy who had been sound asleep jumped and fell out of bed. "Ack! He stood up and formed his normal attire on and walked out of the living room blinking. He watched Edward chase the two fuzzy animals around. "How dare you do that to all my papers!"

The green hair homunculus burst into a fit of laughter. Edward stopped and looked at Envy blinking. "Its not funny Envy!"

"Sure it is Chibi"

"No its not!"

The green homunculus nodded and dodge as Edward began to chase him. Envy fliped on to the couch then off then on the table.

Edward growled in frustration. He jumped at the homunculus but slipped on the papers and crashed to the ground. The impact never came. Envy caught him and pulled back where they landed on the floor. Edward was laying on top of Envy. The blond blushed brightly.

He found himself staring into those beautiful eyes once again. He leaned down and captured Envy's lips again. The homunculus wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and grip his soft golden hair.

The kissing was soft and tender. It felt so warm. That made Edward's heart race. His heart seem to race faster when he heard the sound of a gun being cock.

Both Edward and Envy turned at the door and standing there was Mustang with a very furious look on his face. Next to him was Hawkeye with her gun not pointing at Edward but Envy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lust was sleeping in her room. She turned and laid on her back. Then she felt something strange. Something wet and hot against her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see a man. With dark hair that reached down his mid back. Wearing a black kimono.

Lust wanted to attack this man bit her body wouldn't move. She couldn't even speak. Her body was numb.

The black hair man smiled " oh...you look rather angry. Good thing my poison is taking effect. Don't worry little girl. It won't kill you."

There was a knock at the door. "Lust are you awake?" It was sloth. There was no answer. She opened the door and blinked to find no one. No Lust.

Sloth looked around felling uneasy. She was alone now. What should she do? Perhaps she should go see Pride. With that she ran to her room got dressed in her secretary outfit and headed out.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What the fuck were thinking Full Metal!" screamed a very angry Mustang. The blond who was handcuff to a chair remained silent. His eyes down cast to the floor. He wasn't listen to Mustang. He was more worried about Envy.

Then Edward felt something hard hit his cheek. Mustang struck him. "PAY ATTENTION FULL METAL!"

Edward blinked and looked up at him. His eyes filled with no emotion towards this man. "Did you think you could get away with this? Why would you let a homunculus stay with you! Not only that but you were kissing it!"

" Its him....not a it." Edward growled.

"What was that? Full Metal?" Mustang asked angrily.

"Don't call him it! It's him! He is living being like you and me! He has emotions too!" Edward screamed.

" I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're defending it! Its a monster! It just wants to use you!"

Edward looked away and growled. It was like talking to a brick and a broken record. Mustang growled and looked over at some of the guards. "Take him. Put him in a cell "

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Envy sat in a cell bored out of his mind. Sure he could easily escape. That is not what he wanted. He wanted to find his chibi and then escape. Then he heard doors open from the end of the hall.

Edward was shoved in a cell next to Envy's. The guards locked it up tight and then left.

Envy made it close to the wall and whispered "Chibi..?"

" Envy...are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. "

"Good...I'm sorry "

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Edward blinked and looked down "I should of known better than to keep you in my room. I got you captured because of my carelessness. "

"Nah, I can get out any time. I 'm planning on taking you with me too."

Edward blinked " How are you going to do that?"

"When I come up with a plan I will tell you."

Edward blinked and smiled "alright..."

Soon a few hours passed and it was getting colder. Edward shivered. He didn't have his jacket with him. His automail making it feel 10 times colder than it really was. Envy noticed this and blinked. He changed into a small mouse and crawled over to Edward's cell. The blond blinked and watched as Envy then changed into a huge black wolf.

"Envy what are you doing?" Edward whispered as Envy now a black wolf curled up besides Edward keeping him warm. The blond lean against Envy and smiled "Thanks. "

Soon the blond found himself falling asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pride watched as Sloth walked in his office with a worried look on his face.

"Lust was taken" She said. King Bradly blinked and sighed. "So there is only the three of us left.

Sloth nodded and sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Bradly said.

Mustang walked in quickly and saluted. "Sir! We captured a homunculus. It is in a holding cell as we speak!

Bradly blinked and stood "Take me to it" he said. Mustang led Both Pride and Sloth to the holding cell.

Envy's ears perked up as he heard footsteps. He knew it would be King Bradly. Getting up he changed into a mouse once again and when back in his cell then changed into a tiny puppy. Edward stirred and blinked looking over at Envy, who was now a puppy he blinked.

"Play along" Envy whispered. The blond blinked and saw Mustang, King Bradly and Julia Douglass walk up.

King Bradly looked at the puppy in the cell. _Well played Envy...it seems your memories are back. At a bad time too. Perhaps its best if you and Full Metal should hide away for a little while. _

"Mustang I don't see any Homunculus here. Just a sweet little puppy and a Full Metal.." King said looking at Mustang.

The black hair man blinked " It was here! Full Metal Where did it go?"

Edward blinked " I have no idea what your talking about sir. I was in my room with my new puppy doing your paper work"

Mustang twitched a bit. King Bradly sighed " Mustang, you must be working too hard. Take some time off. "

Mustang growled and glared at Edward who just grinned happily, then he stormed off. Bradly took the keys from the guards and dismissed them as well.

"Well, well..you gotten your self in a mess haven't you Envy?"

The puppy turned into Envy. "Yeah,yeah stop perching old man and let us out of here."

Edward just sat there looking confused.

" You both should leave this town. Not because of the military but because someone is hunting the other homunculi. I'm sure Envy is on their list."

Envy blinked and remembered the little girl. "Damn..." he said. He left the cell and Edward followed. " Thanks for helping me Sloth, Pride...don't get your selves killed now...or worse captured by those freaks. I don't know what they want with us....but you got to believe its nothing good." Envy said.

With that Envy stormed out holding onto Edward's wrist.

"Where do you want to go? " Envy asked as they rushed into Edward's apartment. The blond blinked and thought.

Al rushed out of his room "Brother! What happened. When I went shopping and came back you both were gone? What is wrong with your eye its bruised! "

"We need to leave Al! We are going to see Winry and stay with her for a while. All three of us." the blond said rushing into his bedroom to pack. "As for my eye. Mustang took the liberty and slapped me across the face...well more like punched."

"That bitch!" Envy said angrily. "I will make him pay for touching my chibi!"

"Envy?" Alphonse spoke up " your memories?"

"Yeah I got them back, good news all around! Lets cut the shit chat and get the fuck out of here!

Alphonse nodded and went to grab Pepper and Salt.( the other kitty) He put them in his armor. After Edward tossed things into his suitcase, all three of them left for the train station.

They boarded the train and sat in the back.

"So why are we running?" Alphonse asked in a whisper.

" There are new homunculi hunting the old ones. We need to hide from them for a while. " Edward explained.

Envy stared out the window, he scanned the horizon to make sure he didn't sense anything odd. Nothing....he calmed himself. He hated when he had to become paranoid.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

What a awesome chapter! I love King Bradly in this. I love his character. I love Mustang too. He is just a ass in my fan-fictions. I think he is jealous...

Mustang: I am not....*looks away blushing*

Me: Anyway Read and review!


	9. Refugee

_"Edward..." _

_The blond stared in shock as he watch the green hair homunculus began to fade away. "D-Don't go...please! Don't leave me!" _

_"I'm dying..." _

_"No! I won't let you leave me! Don't leave! Envy! Stay with me! You promised!" Edward dived at him only fall through his body. He was transparent. _

_"Don't leave...please come back." Edward cried feeling tears stroll down his cheeks. _

_"I love you..." _

_"Envy!!" _

_"Good Bye" _

The blond shot up from a bed sweating. He panted and glanced around. He was home with Winry. It was still late. Getting up Edward grabbed his jacket and went outside on the balcony. He wondered where the green haired Homunculus went to.

Envy looked down at Edward from the roof. "Chibi? What are you doing up? Its so late and you worked so hard today."

The blond turned and looked up smiling. "Just bad dreams" he said.

Envy stood up and jumped down landing on the railing. He blinked"Nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah, stupid really" Edward said.

Envy took Edward's hands "Lets go on a walk" he picked up the blond and jumped down. Edward held onto Envy tightly.

Envy carried him to the woods. " We been here for a while now...and I found this place while I was exploring." He let Edward down,

"Yeah...I remember this place. I used to play here all the time. Al and me..." The blond started. Envy blinked and watched him. He sat down on the grass.

"its so warm out here. I like summer" the homunculus admitted.

"I figured you like warmer weather. During the winter you must be freezing your ass off in that mini skirt you like to wear."

"Aww you know I'm sexy" Envy said and pulled Edward down. The bond fell back laughing and let Envy crawl into his lap. "So tell me what your nightmare was about"

Edward tensed a bit and looked away "I don't want to talk about it."

Envy blinked and pushed some of Edward's bangs out of his face. "Come on...you can tell me..."

"It was about you....and...you died"

Envy tilted his head and he looked a bit worried. "I...died?"

"Well...more like faded away...." Edward said and leaned his head against Envy.

"Bah! Its just a stupid dream" Envy said with a growl. The blond just sighed. " Come on chibi. I'll take you back tot he house. You have to get up early and work. Honestly I don't see why Winry makes you go that farm.."

Edward yawned " she doesn't want us mooching off her...so she is forcing me to get up at the crack of dawn and help on Joana's farm."

Envy carried Edward back to the house. " Why don't I help?"

The blond yawned and shook his head. " Nah. I can do it" he laid back on the bed and drifted back asleep.

Envy sat in the corner of the room watching Edward sleep.

"Sweet dreams Chibi.."

******************************

The four homunculi stood in front of their master. "Now...only one remains." he said. Malice smirked darkly

"Shall...I go get the green hair one?" she asked.

" No! I want to! I tried to bring him here first!" Nightmare spoke up.

" I want to do it too" Death said.

"Enough!" yelled The Master. " You will all go...including Strife."

Strife looked up meekly and nodded.

" Go to that town...bring back the green hair homunculus alive. I will get things ready here." said the master.

The four vanished and went to bring back Envy.

********************************

`"Wake up now Edward! " yelled Winry. It was five o clock in the morning. Envy, who fallen asleep in the corner awoke. The blond stirred and turned " I don't wanna...."

Envy blinked and walked over and sat at the end of the bed. " Stay asleep chibi...I can do the work for today."

Edward had fallen back asleep. Envy smiled and got up and open the door. Winry blinked and tilted her head. " Oh Envy, is Edward awake?"

"No, He had a bad night of nightmares and couldn't sleep well. So I'm letting him sleep. SO I will do his work for today."

Winry blinked "Alright, if your sure. Its hard work."

"Bah! I can do it!" Envy said. He followed Winry out to the farm. The green hair homunculus blinked looking up. Joana was starting a tracker.

"Where is Edward?" Asked the brown hair older woman.

"He is feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm his replacement" Envy said.

Joana blinked and looked at Envy. " Hmmm, have you ever worked on a farm before? This is a horse farm"

"I'm a quick study." Envy said with a proud smile.

" I like his attitude" Joana said. "You can call me Jo"

"My name is Envy" the green hair homunculus said.

"Strange name and clothes but hey I don't judge or ask questions" Jo said.

Winry smiled " So what is first on the list?" she asked.

Jo looked over at her truck which was filled with bails of hey. "I need those bails to go up on the loft in the barn."

Envy turned and looked at the barn then at the fifty bails of hey. " No Problem. I can do that"

The green hair homunculus walked over at the truck and began to take the bails of hey. He balanced six of them on his shoulders and began to walk towards the ladder leading up to the loft.

"Damn! That boy is stronger than he looks!" Jo said watching amazed. " that would of taken Edward about two hours to do"

Envy finished in fifteen minutes.

**After Hours of Working**

The blond woke up and it was about one o clock in the after noon. He gasp and got dressed and left the house heading to the farm. "Damn! I'm late! Winry is going to kill me!"

He made it to the farm. Jo was sitting out front smoking a cigarette. " Oh, hey Edward"

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Edward said out of breath.

"Its alright. Your replacement was hell of a worker. We got done with everything three hours early." she pointed in the barn. "He is out back helping Winry give the horses baths"

The blond blinked and went in to the barn. Envy sat on a fence watching Winry give a huge brown horse a bath. "See he is gentle." she said.

"Gentle my ass!" Envy frowned rubbing his head. " he tried to eat my hair! Then he kicked me in the head!"

"you shouldn't of punched him!" Winry said laughing.

Envy was sporting a black eye which the horse gave him. The blond blinked and walked over. Winry smiled " Sleepy head is finally awake."

The green hair homunculus blinked and smiled " Hey Chibi!"

"Envy you did all my work?" he asked blinking.

"Yup. It was pretty easy...until that beast!" Envy pointed the brown horse. "He tried to eat me!!!!!"

"Your hair looks like grass! I told you to put it up in a hat, but did you listen, no!" Winry said reliving the memory of Envy being dragged into the field. It was so funny that she began to laugh.

"Shut up blondie.." Envy growled. "its not funny."

Edward blinked and noticed the black eye wasn't healing. He grabbed Envy's hand " I'm going to barrow him just for a moment."

"Take him for the rest of the day. All the work is done!" Winry called out.

The green hair homunculus blinked "Edward? What is wrong?"

Edward blushed when Envy called him by his name. " Your eye!"

" Oh..Its just a little nick! I'm fine really"

" Not that! But...your not healing." Edward said. " your a homunculus...you should heal instantly."

"Oh...well my healing ability is being slowed/ The lack of the red stones I haven't eaten in a while. So it will heal faster than humans but slower than a homunculus. Don't worry so much. You wil l start wrinkling prematurely."

The blond shook his head and sighed. " I'm just worried about you. You were attacked, lost your memories, regained those memories, and imprisoned because of me"

" And I'm still here! " Envy laughed. "though the being attacked and losing my memories thing wasn't your fault. You saved me remember"

"Don't be so care free! Envy you need to be more careful" Edward looked down worried remembering his dream.

Envy blinked and hugged Edward tightly. "Don't worry, love. I'm strong. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Edward blushed and snuggled his head against Envy's chest. " Promise me something.."

" Promise you what chibi?" Envy asked blinking.

" If something does happen to you...Don't fight! Just run. If you run you can survive and we can be reunited."

"Chibi...." Envy said stroking his hair gently.

"Promise me! " Edward pressed on.

" Alright. I promise....but you do the same too. You promise me that."

Edward blinked and nodded. " I promise"

The green hair homunculus picked him up and began to walk to the forest that they were at the night before

Envy laid Edward down against the soft grass. "That nightmare really upset you, didn't it" he asked in a soft whisper.

The blond nodded blushing. Envy moved over him. "its just a stupid dream" he leaned down and began to kiss him gently. Edward kissed back wrapping his arms around Envy's shoulder's.

Hands travailed downward and un did Edward's shirt. Envy felt his chest and stomach. The blond gasp softly. "I will make you feel so good. You will forget that stupid dream" Envy said placing soft kisses on Edward's neck and cheeks.

They laid there for hours under the warm sun making sweet passionate love.

**********************************

Woot! OMG We are nearing the end of this story! The next chapter is going to be a climax! Woot! I wanted more of a romantic chapter. So here it is. Oh I live in Kentucky so I'm surrounded by horses and farms. I had my eye kicked before. So that was the idea for Envy being eaten by horses because of his hair being so green and looking like grass XD. Poor Envy. He just wanted to help to make his chibi love him more! ^___^ Also this chapter takes place a few weeks later from the last.


	10. Into the Dark

"Calamity" spoke the voice of the master. He stood in front of an alter which has been placed in the middle of the surrounding seven cages.

"Let us out!" screamed Wrath banging on the bars. "I WILL KILL YOU!" he hissed.

'Hush, child" said the older man.

The black hair homunculus frowned "I will not! " he screamed.

Lust sighed "Wrath, just settle down for a bit" she said. Wrath sighed and sat down.

"So your the ring leader of those four homunculi?" asked Pride.

" Yes, I am their master. I created them from four different transmutations on humans. That was so long ago. They are like my children"

"What do you want with us?" asked Sloth who moved her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Now, now...don't worry girl. You will find out soon enough." he said.

The master looked at the empty cage. It was in front of the alter. "This cage...its for your eldest"

" Damn you" Greed growled. " Tell us already what your planning old man!"

"Impatient...very well...I will tell you" The man shifted in his wheel chair. He reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette and then lighting it with his lighter.

"You six will be used to awaken my homunculus Calamity...I used my own daughter to create her you know." he chuckled.

"That cage. Its for Envy is it not?" asked Lust. "He is the only who is missing. Why isn't he being used to resurrect your homunculus?"

The master let out a puff of smoke. " You see, this human body of mine is dying. I will steal the eldest''s body. Such power....immortality. He is invincible."

"You're insane!" Greed screamed.

"Envy will never allow that to happen! He won't bend to you!" Wrath yelled.

"Oh...I think he will.." Said the old man with a chuckled. " He has one weakness"

" Full Metal..." Lust whispered to her self.

"yes, my dear. The human child. Before I sent them off to fetch Envy and the child. I told Strife to bring the human boy here using his powers. Just like with Pride."

" Its mind control...." Pride stated.

"You bastard!" Greed yelled. "What a dirty trick. No wonder Pride just walked in here freely!"

The elderly man chuckled " Now that I told you of my plans...settle down and witness what true power is."

*******************************

The night sky shined with millions of stars. Envy sat on the roof of the barn watching the sky. Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Joana sat around a camp fire. Winry smiled happily roasting some marsh-mellows.

" These look so yummy!" The blond female yelled happily. Alphonse laughed and watched her. Edward got up and sneaked away with a half of bag of marsh-mellows.

The blond male climbed up the side of the bar. He was now on the root and went over and sat beside Envy. " why are you up here alone? You should come down with us"

Envy blinked and smiled " nah, I like it up here."

Edward blinked and took out a marsh-mellow "Want one?" he asked.

The green hair homunculus blinked and took it "What is it?"

"A marsh – mellow" Edward said. "you eat it" the blond toss another one in his mouth.

Envy blinked and took it bite out of it. " Wow! This is a amazing. " he grabbed a few more from the bag.

"Don't eat them too fast! You'll get a stomach ache!" Edward warned.

"Okay..lets share!" Envy said pulled Edward close and smashing their lips together. The blond blushed brightly. A moment passed.

"Oh! You eat it all! " Edward said frowning. Envy smiled in victory.

He gave Edward another kiss and the blond soon forgot about his stolen half eaten mash-mellow.

Envy stopped and frowned. He turned and looked over his shoulder. A very flushed Edward blinked. "What is it? What is the matter?"

" All of you...get in the barn. Hide" Envy ordered.

'But!"

"Do what I say Edward!" Envy had a very serious looked on his face.

The blond nodded and got up and slide down the ladder. He told everyone to go in the barn and they followed.

Envy got up and jumped down and stood in front of the camp fire. "I know your there....come on out now you brats!"

Malice and Nightmare jumped down from a distant trees. They stood behind Envy.

"You truly are the strongest. You sensed us." said Nightmare.

Envy turned " I'm flattered that you think I'm the strongest which I am.."

Malice created a sword out of thin air. "I'm stronger!" she yelled and charged at Envy. The green hair homunculus dodged and kicked the side of Malice's head.

While Envy was battling the pink hair homunculus, Edward sat ion the barn worried. It was very dark and he couldn't see well.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Joana.

" I will explain later" Edward said sighing. Winry held onto Al's arm.

"its okay Winry...we will be okay" Alphonse told her.

The blond male stood and ran out of the bar, " I got to help him!"

As soon as Edward stepped out of the barn he was met by Strife. Edward blinked staring down into his eyes which glowed a faint purple. The blond was frozen. He couldn't move.

Envy had Malice pinned and his hand turned into a blade as he slammed it down on her tattoo.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" It was Edward's voice.

Envy stopped and turned staring wide eye.

Edward looked place and distant. Strife stood behind of Edward he was speaking as well.

" Edward? What is wrong with you?" Envy stood up.

" Stop where you are" Strife/Edward said. Envy blinked and frowned. "you brat. Let him go"

Strife made Edward summon his blade and held it at his neck. "No. You will come willingly with us. Or your lover will die."

Envy's eyes widen and growled. "Fine"

Malice got up and grabbed Envy by shoulders. "Come now!" She dragged him. Nightmare smirked and followed. Strife forced Edward to follow the knife still at his neck.

The master sat in his chair smirking. He had another cigarette in his mouth. The doors opened and Nightmare walked through. The Envy being shoved by malice. "Okay! Enough pushing me!" the green hair homunculus growled.

" Envy! Its a trap!" Wrath yelled.

"I kinda figure that Wrath" Envy growled and was shoved in the cage by the alter. Nightmare slammed it shut and locked it.

Strife stood against the wall. He forced Edward on his knees. Envy looked around. "Everyone is here....why is that?"

The elder smirked. "Good evening...Envy. I have been waiting so long to finally meet you."

"Shove it old man! What do you want with me and the other homunculi?"

" He is planning on stealing your body! You moron!" Greed growled.

"What! Like I let you!"

Strife eyes glowed " you will...if you don't want your blond to bleed all over the floor."

Envy growled and glared at Strife. How dare he try to hurt his chibi. What could he do? If he fought back Edward will die. Sighing softly he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry...chibi..I can keep the promise I made you..." he whispered.

The master smirked as he watched Envy fall silent.

"Fine..." Envy said. "Take it. Just let him go."

"What!" Wrath screamed. "You can't give up just like that! So who cares if the full metal dies! "

"Silence Wrath!" Lust yelled. "Its something you won't understand."

"What do you mean?" The black hair homunculus said.

The elder spoke up. "Enough!" he went over to the Alter. Picking up a knife which laid on it and sliced his hand open. On the alter he made circles and symbols. A transmutation circle.

The green hair homunculus looked down and noticed a huge transmutation under his feet made of blood. (Its been their the whole time)

When the elder finished, the windows began to shake. Both transmutation circles began to glow. Envy felt strange as small shocks run through his body. He fell to his knees as the pain started to get worse. Soon he began to scream. The old man held his hands over the alter his eyes closed.

Strife watched as did Edward. The blond couldn't move or speak. His eyes glazed over. Tears began to run down his cheeks. That was the last thing Envy saw.

Soon the windows shattered and the old man fell to the ground, lifeless. The other homunculi watched in shock and horror.

Envy was on the ground and soon he got up. He wasn't himself anymore...

The Elder gripped the bars of the cage and broke off the door. Walking out he walked over to the dead old body in front of the alter. Reaching down he grab the pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lighting one he brought it took his lips and inhaled and then let the smoke escape his mouth.

" Such...power...so amazing is it not" he asked looking over at three children.

There was a crashing sound coming upstairs. Malice blinked "What is that?"

The Elder blinked and saw as the door open. Death fell to the ground. Joana stood at the door.

" I see...you jumped into my homunculus's body, So pathetic Kain"

"Dante...nice new body you have there." said The Elder know as Kain.

Dante frowned "let go of my homunculi ...I won't let you use them for your own pleasure. Also get out of my son's body."

"No" Kain said. "I like this body. I will bring back Calamity."

********************************

Wow! 10 chapters! Anyway! So many twists! I hope you weren't expecting this to happen! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. This Moment

Kain stared at Dante. Joana who is Dante smirked. "The body I jumped into was dying from a illness. The woman's spirit had already moved on."

"And here I thought you abandon your homunculi." Kain smirked and brought the cigarette to his mouth.

" I would never" Dante said.

The blond looked down feeling heart broken. Envy was on his mind. Then the blond heard a voice echoing in his head. _Edward, Listen to me. I want to help you. I'm sorry for controlling you like this. _

The voice was Strife. Edward blinked and glanced behind him. _Why are you helping me? Aren't you a homunculus? _

_Yes, I am. I'm tried of living as a slave. I do not hate humans. I want to live as one. _

Edward blinked _Really? Is there a way to get that bastard out of Envy's body? _

Strife looked and down and closed his eyes. _" No" _

The blond paled and looked down. He felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

_I'm sorry....really I am. I was scared. If I disobeyed that I would have been killed. I don't want to die. Its selfish I know. Hate me if you want to. I know nothing I do will deserves your forgiveness. I know that.. _

Edward blinked. Strife continued.

_I will break my control on you. Stab me. I'll pretend to be dead. I know you can stop my master. _

The blond felt his body being freed. Edward turned and stabbed Strife in the chest, the opposite of his heart. He laid the boy down. "Sorry" he whispered feeling guilty for stabbing him.

Kain turned and glared "How dare you! You filthy boy!"

The blond glared " Don't lecture me!"

Dante smirked and walked over to Wrath's cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dante" Kain said forgetting about Edward. The blond ran to Envy's body. Kain growled and punch the blond, however Edward ducked and tackled him to the ground.

"Get out of his body!" Edward screamed. Kain growled and tried to change his arm into a blade but nothing happened.

"What the hell! Why isn't it working!"

Dante walked over after opening all the cages. "Whats the matter Kain? You can't use Envy's powers?"

Kain growled Dante continued. "That power is Envy's and Envy's alone. No one else may have it. You may be in his body at the moment...You're just renting. Soon Envy will throw your ass out."

" Your overestimating the strength of your ex-son" Kain said and kicked Edward in the gut and sent him flying. The other homunculi stood watching.

Kain got up and smirked. The sins were on the transmutation circle hidden under the carpet. So he have a human sacrifice to summon Calamity.

_I won't let you. _

Kain rolled his eyes. _Do you think you can stop me Envy? You may of stop me from using your powers but I can still use mine. So sit back and enjoy the show! _

Edward got up and held his stomach. His ribs were broken and so was his flesh arm. Kain knelt down and chanted. Dante growled and charged at him only to have Nightmare grab her and held her against the wall tightly. Kain continued and the carpet began to burn away.

Wrath looked down "What is this! " he tried to move but was frozen. "I can't move!" The other homunculi found they frozen as well.

Kain stood up. The light faded and the homunculi were set free. "What is going on? " Lust asked. "How can we move? "

Edward blinked and watched Kain. "Chibi..."

" Envy!" Edward tried to get up but he was in too much pain. "Envy! How long..do you have control?"

"Not long. I can stop him. Its just...I...." Envy walked over and knelt down and wrapped his arms around Edward and hugged him tightly. Edward's eyes widen.

"What are you going to do?" Ed asked shaking a bit. Envy stood and backed up. His hand turning into a blade. He sliced open his stomach and reached in.

"He is going to pull out the red stone!" Wrath yelled staring in horror.

" He is going to sacrifice himself. To stop the transmutation...and also to kill Kain" Lust said.

""NO!" Edward screamed. "Don't! There as to be another way! Envy! Remember! You promised me! Don't do it!" he tried to get up and then collapsed.

Envy closed his eyes and pulled out the stone. He broke into a thousand pieces. Edward watched in horror.

"Lets leave" said Pride who turned and took out his sword and sliced off Nightare's head. He caught Dante.

"Thank you Pride." she followed. Soon the other did as well.

Envy looked down at his fading hands. Edward got up despite the pain. He walked over to Envy. "I'm sorry Chibi...I just...wanted you to be safe."

Edward cried and fell. Envy caught him the best he could. The blond cried "I know....but its un fair! We are so happy together! I wanted to spent my life with you."

"Like a human?" Envy asked.

The blond nodded. "After I get Al's body back. "

"That sounds nice. " Envy said lifted up Edward's head. The blond could see through him now.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Its beginning to fade." Envy said. He leaned down and kissed Edward tenderly. The blond felt tears run down his cheeks again. He couldn't feel Envy's touch anymore. He was gone. Just like that. The blond alchemist fell to the floor.

"Envy..." Edward curled up in a ball and wept.

"You ..." Malice started walking over with a gun. "My siblings! My master they are all gone! Its your fault human!"

Edward didn't move. He stared up at her.

"I will kill you, human" Malice growled. Then she froze and her eyes became blank and glazed. With a quick motion she put the gun to her stomach and shot her self many times until the stone inside her was destroyed.

Strife sat up, his chest healed. He stared at Edward who was now covered in blood. The blond got up, He stumbled away out of the door. He felt so bad right now.

**************************

The blond walked to Winry's house. Alphonse saw him from the window and ran outside " Brother!"

Edward blinked and walked over limping. He fell over as Alphonse caught him. "Ed!" he rushed him inside.

*************************

"His ribs are broken" Pinkao said, Winry sighed sadly watching Edward sleep. " His arm is busted too. He be in bed for a good couple of months." Pinkao continued.

Alphonse sighed " I wonder where Envy is."

"Dead" Edward spoke up softly. "He died"

"What?" Winry asked. "How?"

"Trying to save me...stopping a psychopath from unleashing hell on earth"

Winry blinked and knelt down. She hugged him carefully. "I know...you're in pain right now. Both physical and emotional. You should stay here from now on. Be with your family."

Edward returned the huge by using his automail arm. " I can't. I promise Al I will return him to his body. I will do it"

"Brother..." Alphonse spoke up.

" You should rest now Edward. " Pinkao said.

"Okay.." the blond said.

***************************

Envy sat in front of the gate blinking. "Is this limbo?"

"Something like that" said a voice.

"Who said that?" Envy glanced around. The voice was coming from the gate.

"I'm Truth or the deity inside the gate"

"Oh...So I'm really dead. Poor chibi...he was crying when I left him."

" You really love him didn't you?" said the truth.

"Yeah,,,I really did"

"That's a bit strange. You're a homunculus. You don't have those kind of emotions."

"Maybe I'm just a reject.." Envy said.

" I don't think so.."

Envy laid back "So what? I'm going to hell or something?"

"Well if you want. But that is a really bad place to be. Hot and cold. It can;t make up its mind."

"So I'm staying here and talking to you forever?" Envy asked blinking.

" No...I have a offer."

Envy's eyebrows raised a bit. " Really?"

"Yes. I will send you back to the world of mortals. If you let me have your powers. "

"My powers? I still have them? What about the crazy guy that stole my body?"

"Dead. His spirit was sent out of your body when you destroy the red stone."

Envy blinked "I see...So if I was to make this deal I will be sent back and I can see Edward?"

"Yes. Just no powers. No shape shifting, no healing instantly. You be like a normal human"

"Human eh?" Envy remember what Edward told him about living with him.

"You'll age and then die. Just like humans."

Envy blinked "Aging? Like get wrinkles...and gray hair?"

"Yes. That's what happens when humans get old."

" Fine...I just want to see Edward again."

"Good" the gate opened up and sucked Envy inside.

*****************

Envy woke up and glanced around. He was laying on something soft. He smelled dirt. Sitting up he looked around. The sun, the sky, grass. He was back. He stood up and glanced around. He was in a field outside of a town. He knew this town. "This..is Edward's home town"

Walking he headed to town. He looked around a bit lost. Some things looked different. Envy stood by a news paper stand and picked up a paper. Glancing down he read the date and his eyes widen. "Its been three years! What the hell!" he noticed the date again. "Its...chibi's birthday."

The green hair teen walked around blinking. He needed to find Winry's house. Then there was a gasp and Envy turned. He stared at Alphonse, who had his body back. He blinked "Envy...I thought..you died."

"I kinda did.." Envy snickered a bit. "Anyway...where is Edward?"

" He is at work. On the farm. Winry is there too. She is keeping him busy. We all are going to throw him a surprise party"

Envy blinked " Party...eh..I must attend! I came back just to see him. I gave up a lot you know"

Alphonse tilted his head blinking. "Really?"

"Yeah." Envy said walking over. "How old is he now?"

"Twenty...or he will be tonight" Alphonse said.

"Interesting...I know...I will be is present! " Envy chuckled.

" He needs a good one. Ever since you died. He been kinda down. He is too himself."

"His fiery spirit died with me....I will bring it back." Envy said.

Alphonse smiled "I know you will. So how are we going to introduce you?"

" Naked in a cake?" Envy asked.

"I think that will be too disturbing" Al said chuckling.

" Oh..right..party..with people."

We will let Edward have his party...Then when he goes to his room. You will be there laying on his bed. I think he have a heart attack. In a good way"

" Alright....can I be naked? "

"Please no...."

"Aww...alright.." Envy said laughing.

*******************************

Edward sighed walking in the house. Winry smiled and yelled "Surprise!"

The blond male blinked and tilited his head. "What for?" he asked.

Winry blinked "You don't know? Its your birthday silly!"

Edward blinked "Oh...I forgot."

"Don't tell you forgot how old you are too" Alphonse asked coming out with a cake. Pianko followed behind.

Edward shrugged and sighed. "You know I hate parties"

"Its just us. " Winry said. "Come on Ed! Loosen up a bit"

"You should have fun brother"

"Alright" Edward smiled. "I wanna get changed. My clothes smell like sweat"

"Alright. We will be waiting" Alphonse said.

Edward walked up stairs. He looked down and picked something up from the floor. It was a headband. It had three red circles that formed a triangle. "This...is his headband..." Edward blinked. He stormed down stairs "AL!!"

Alphonse blinked and turned. " What is it?"

"Look!" Edward handed him the headband. "Its Envy's!"

The younger brother blinked "Really? Maybe you should just go upstairs."

" Why are you so calm about this! It's Envy's headband!"

Alphonse blinked and saw Envy walk down stairs. Envy put his finger to his mouth. Alphonse looked at Edward.

"How can it be? Didn't he die?"

"Yes! So how is this here! It doesn't make any sense!"

Envy stalk closer to unknowing Edward silently.

Al watched him then looked down at Ed. " Maybe he came back to life."

"He can't! He destroyed the stone in his body that kept him alive! He can't come back! I watched him fade away!"

"I don't know Ed, Stranger things had happened" Alphonse said. Edward blinked "What are you talking about.

Alphonse turned Edward around and he was met by Envy's lips on his own. The blond eyes widen in shock.

Al walked back into the kitchen and let them be alone.

Winry watched from the kitchen door and Al was behind her. "Spying is fun"

Edward pushed away for a moment. "Envy! How! When! HOW????"

The green hair teen laughed "Calm down Chibi...You see...when I died. I was at the gate. It made me a deal. I came back...as a human"

"Human? You were gone three years...you do know that right?" Edward asked.

Envy shrugged "Time flows differently while floating in limbo. The gate has a weird sense of humor."

Edward smiled and hugged Envy tightly. "I can't believe you're back"

Envy smiled and leaned down kissing him again. The blond kissed back "Lets go upstairs...so spying eyes don't get a show"

" Alright" Envy said running up stairs with Edward. They were removing clothes on the way.

Alphonse cut a piece of cake. "Well...Edward will be preoccupied for the rest of his life...so..you want some cake Winry?"

Winry blinked and took it smiling. "When are you going to tell Ed that we are going to be married? He is the only who doesn't know. He is a bit dense...so of course he didn't notice the rings we are wearing. "

Alphonse shrugged and took a piece of cake for himself. "Lets tell him in the morning."

****************************

The bedroom became hot. They moaned as their bodies touched. Edward gasped panting a bit. Envy crawled up and laid beside Edward hugging him tightly. " Did you miss me?"

"Yes....it was very painful" Edward snuggled against Envy's chest.

" Well...no more pain. No more sadness. I'm here for you now. I'm not going to leave. Ever" Envy kissed Edward passionately.

"Forever..."

Fin.

**************************

This is the last chapter! Thank you to all my fans! I know its a short story! Sorry. Anyway Look out for more stories from me! YAY.

Edward and Envy: We lived happily ever after.

*************************

Meanwhile in Xing. Lin turned and did the peace sign with a huge grin of his face. "Yo!" ( Lin's appearance in this fic XD)


End file.
